


Kim Possible, Car Alarm: Aftermath

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: The season 4 episode of Kim Possible titledCar Alarmfeatured our heroine finally getting her own car. And, by the end of it, also no longer has to serve as a ‘car monkey’ to her brothers when they rebuild it for free. Which was sweet. And they wreck Bonnie’s car after rebuilding it when she backs out of their deal.





	Kim Possible, Car Alarm: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** The season 4 episode of Kim Possible titled _Car Alarm_ featured our heroine finally getting her own car. And, by the end of it, also no longer has to serve as a ‘car monkey’ to her brothers when they rebuild it for free. Which was sweet. And they wreck Bonnie’s car after rebuilding it when she backs out of their deal.
> 
>  
> 
> So here’s what happens right after Kim offers them a ride.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, you be the judge on whether or not this was any good.

Kimberly Ann Possible couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face when her brothers’ grappling beam pulled apart Bonnie’s car after the girl decided to break her contract with them. It was always nice when their work got the better of someone other than her.

So, giving them a smile, Kim offered, “Cool! Hop in. I'll drive you guys to Mr. Fudgie's.”

“Thanks, sis.” they said. However, just as they were about to open the door to the back of her car, Kim had a rather mischievous idea and promptly locked the doors, keeping the tweebs out. “Hey, what gives?” Jim asked.

“Sorry.” Kim said with a grin. “Just remembered that I can’t let you guys in as long as you have anything but your underwear on.

The on their faces as she said that was priceless! “WHAT?!” If their hair isn’t already kept in a largely straight up fashion, Kim imagined it would have shot up as they yelled that.

“Well, you don’t have too. I’m sure Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-o-Rama can wait till another day.”

The boys looked around nervously, seeing that Bonnie was the only person nearby and she was busy freaking out over her now reruined car, they figured the treat would be worth the price. “Fiiiine.”

Blushing, the two boys hurriedly stripped down to their tighty whities and handed Kim their clothes through the car widow. “Now unlock the doors and let us in before someone sees us!”

“Sure,” Kim said, “right after you two give each other some atomics.”

“Are you SERIOUS!” they exclaimed in unison.

Kim just shrugged and turned her eyes back to the road. “Alright then, have a nice walk home in your underwear.”

“WAIT!” As Kim turned back to them, they hesitated for a moment before agreeing to her demands.

Tim going first, he turned around and said to his brother, “Just make it quick.” Kim pulled out her Kimunicator and set it to record now and Jim grabbed his brother undies and PULLED. “AhhhHHHGH!” Tim whimpered and squirmed as his briefs were jerked and tugged up his back until Jim was able to snap them onto his forehead.

Jim Gulped nervously. “Okay… now-“

“Hahahahaha!” The boys’ faces grew new shades of red as they turned and saw that Bonnie, having heard Tim’s shouts, was now recording this on her phone. “I hate to say it, but nice work Kim.”

“Kim!” they said, looking at their sister pleadingly.

“Sorry boys, no getting I until Jim’s undies are attached to his head.”

Having no choice, the boys continued the show they were putting on for the two girls, Tim grabbing onto his brother’s briefs and pulling on them just as hard as Jim had his, making his brother squeal as his crack was chafed.

Laughing some more and switching off her Kimunicator, their sister unlocked the doors and let him. “Just be sure to keep those atomics in until I drop you two off back home.” she said while making a turn in the direction of Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-o-Rama.

Thankfully, the girl was kind enough to let them stay in the car while she got their orders inside.

They showed their gratitude by coming up with a quick plan of revenge while she was inside.

When she returned to the car and handed them the bags containing their sundaes, Jim looked inside his and lied, “Huh, they forgot the plastic spoons and napkins.”

Kim sighed. “Of course they did. Hang on, I’ll go deal with it.”

Grabbing the grappling beam gun when she turned back towards the restaurant, Jim waited until his sister was right in front of the glass doors before firing at her.

“What the!” Kim was pulled back a bit a she felt a strong pull on her clothes, one that effortlessly ripped off her shirt, pants, and blue bra. “EEEEEEYOWWWWWIIIEEEE!” Her panties, however, got stuck between the cheeks of her large badonkadonk. “AHHHGh! NYGGHHH” Her face scrunched in pain. A ripping sound soon began as the wedgie, fueled by forces strong enough to easily rip a car apart, tore her panties clean off of her, letting her sag to her knees.

The tweebs, having begun undoing their atomics, chuckled at the sight. “Have a nice walk home, sis!” Jim yelled.

Speaking to the car’s hidden microphone, Tim said, “Car, override code 22X387B. Take us home.” The vehicle’s engine started up and the car began driving the two boys back to their home.

Getting back to her feet with one hand between her legs and her right arm covering her breasts, Kim’s face turned beat red as she looked around a bit before yelling, “TWEEEEEBS!” Of course, in the nature of comedic timing, her fire was put out and replaced with more humiliation as a small group of young boys walked out of the restaurant and their jaws dropped at the sight of the naked girl, one of them quickly snapping a picture of her with his phone. “Eheh…”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758843693']=[] 


End file.
